Perfect Love
by Lanie Luxxy
Summary: Lanie is an angel weapon in search of a meister by choice. Her OCD and strange habits tend to drive people off, making it difficult to find that one person.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Prologue~**

I had been raised in a rich family. When I say rich family you probably think, "Oh, you lucky person!" But you're wrong there. Yeah I got what I wanted. Well, most of it.

My mother and father were always away on trips, so they were never here with me. They always told me they loved me when they saw me, but I was young and didn't really believe it since they were never home to see me or anything.

I was born a weapon. A bow and arrow to be exact. It may not seem special, but it is. I can be an arrow of these elements: Electric, Fire, Ice, Poison, and Shadow. I'm not like most weapons though. I have a choice; find a meister or be my own weapon. I'd prefer having a meister, I'd feel less lonely. Being my own weapon would be… awkward.

I've been trying to find a meister, but it hasn't been going well. Majority of people I've talked to call me crazy and leave. Why you wonder? I have a bit of OCD. If something isn't right… Well, it's not a pretty sight. Yes, I have an obsession with perfection. If it's not perfect, get it out of my face.

One last thing about myself; how could I forget this?! I was born an angel. A child in every other generation has a 25 percent chance of inheriting this. My grandmother is an angel, just like me. Being an angel, I'm able to use some magic and spells. It's up to me to discover and perfect this magic though, which isn't necessarily easy.

**Chapter 1~**

In search of a perfect meister, I ran away from home. No money, nothing. I traveled all over, fighting people, searching, and improving my skills. I went across the world, devoting all of my energy to my search. I got to a rather sandy, dry place, almost like a desert. That's when I passed out due to heat. I remember, I was almost to a city. I was determined to make it, but I didn't. I collapsed and closed my eyes. I wasn't fully asleep; I could still faintly hear things around me. After about 10 minutes of lying in the sand, I heard a voice. It said, "Guys! Come here! It's a girl. Looks like she's asleep! She looks exhausted though!" while holding me up a little bit."Ohhhh my!" yelled a short haired girl. "Is she okay?" asked another girl. "She's pretty beat looking," he replied to them. I tried sitting up but fell back down. I opened my eyes a little bit. I saw a boy. He had black hair and 3 white stripes on one side. "Oh, you opened your eyes! You look tired, don't push yourself, please. I'm taking you to my home to recover. You can go back to sleep, you're safe with me now," the boy told me. Feeling protected, I closed my eyes. He picked me up, and began walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

All I could remember was collapsing in the heat and a boy with two girls coming to get me. Where they took me and what city I was in was still a question left unanswered. I could feel a little bit more energy flowing through my body, just enough to open my eyes and sit up.

"Oh! Great you're awake!" said the boy with the three stripes in his hair. I sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked.  
"My home and I must say you are beautifully symmetrical! Your golden-brown hair, your blue-green eyes, everything!" the boy replied.

"Well thank you. Wow! Your house is…. Amazingly symmetrical! The picture frames are evenly balanced! The candles are burnt evenly! What beauty!" I said with wide eyes.

"Oh? You love symmetry too?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes! People tell me I'm crazy because of it. I say they just don't understand true beauty!" I explained. He listened to my explanation with a face of interest; wide golden eyes and a big smile. The boy was pale and slender, wearing a suit; making him look fancy and high class. I was used to this type of thing of course.

"How awesome! I'm the same way! Oh hey, I'll be right back. I have to get something," said the boy.

"Okay," I replied. I looked down at the bed I was laying on. It was all fine silk. A mix of dark purple and black colors, but very beautiful. In the midst of my staring at the bed sheets, the two girls that were with the boy came in.

"Hello! I'm Patty! Who are you? Are you feeling better? Do you like giraffes?" asked the girl with short hair and big eyes. She asked all the questions so quickly I could barely understand.

"Patty calm down!" The other girl turned to me. "I'm sorry about that. My sister is a little crazy. Anyways. I'm Elizabeth Thompson. You can call me Liz!" she said with a smile.

"I'm Lanie nice to meet you," I replied. The boy with the striped hair walked back in while we were talking. He handed me a cup of tea. I could tell just by the look of it that it was very fine quality. I took a sip.

"I'm Death the Kid. Sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner. And what's your name?" he asked me.

"Lanie," I replied.

"What a name! So unique! I love it!" he exclaimed. I blushed. "Are you a weapon meister or a weapon?" he asked.

"I'm a weapon. A pretty special one I've been told. I don't understand how it could be though," I told him.

"Oh? Could you please explain?" he asked seeming very interested.

"Well, I can turn into a bow and arrow. I shoot arrows of different elements. But-"

"Archery! That is so cool!" he interrupted me.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I'm also an angel-" I started.

"An angel?! Those aren't around these parts! Incredible!" he said sounding rather surprised.

"When I'm fully recovered I can show you my wings. And as for my weapon part, I have two options. I can be my own meister or find a meister. I've traveling and searching for a meister," I explained.

"How can you be your own meister?" Liz asked.

"Well, since I'm an angel, I can use my soul wavelength and magic to form the bow and arrows. It's kind of cool, but super tricky.." I sighed.

"Amazing! I have to take you to father tomorrow!" he started. "We go to the DWMA- Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's an academy for weapons and meisters. We can get you enrolled if you'd like," he said with a grin.

"That sounds kinda awesome actually. Thank you." I turned to Patty. "And yes I like giraffes. I can get you one if you'd like!"

"REALLY?! KID CAN WE HAVE A PET GIRAFFE?!" she yelled at him.

"Uhh-" Kid started.

"THANKS KID! YEAH WE CAN!" she yelled excitedly.

"Well let's go outside and I can get you one." I got up. I felt recovered, so I decided to show my wings. They spread out, about a foot-and-a-half wide.

"So pretty!" Liz and Patty said at the same time.

"PERFECT SYMMETRY! JUST LOOK AT THIS AMAZINGNESS!" Kid yelled while touching my wings.

"Thanks Kid," I said with a smile. He showed me the way around while we went outside. It was a big home, kind of like the one I lived in before. When we walked outside, I looked around.

"You ready?" I asked. The three of them nodded. I formed a ball of yellow light in my hand and tossed it up. There was a bright poof of smoke. I fanned it away with my wings, revealing the giraffe. "There you go!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Patty screamed while running up to it and hugging it. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" I told her.

"Where exactly do you plan on keeping this?" Kid asked Patty.

"I thought ahead, it now has its own little area in the backyard," I explained.

"Genius!" exclaimed Liz.

"Indeed," Kid said in agreement.

Right after kid said that, a boy with white hair and a devilish grin walked up. He was with a girl. She had light brown hair and was rather skinny. The boy had piercing red eyes, scary yet beautiful.

"Hey Kid, who's the hot chick?" he asked. The girl with him turned to him with an angry face.

"Oh yes, this is Lanie. She's an angel weapon," he explained. "Lanie this is So-"

"Oh my, I'm Soul. Do all angels have a smoking hot bods like that or is it just you?" he asked with a grin.

"Well actually-" I started.

"Soul cut it out!" the girl said lightly hitting him.

"Aw come on, look at her!" he said trying to reason with her. I turned to Kid.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Only when he sees an attractive girl. I have to agree with him, do all angels look like this?" he asked. Blushing, I looked up at him.

"How about we go in and I will explain," I offered. We all walked in and sat down on the sofas. Kid sat on the right side of me, and Soul decided to sit on the left.

"Not all angels look me, I think I just got lucky," I said laughing.

"Wellllll maybe I'll get a little lucky too," Soul sighed positively with a grin while putting his arm around me. Kid glared at him. I could already feel the tension between them.

"I didn't get to introduce myseld, I'm Maka Albarn," the green eyed girl said happily.

"Hi Maka, I'm Lanie," I replied.

"Are you coming to the academy?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm really excited about it," I explained to her.

"Sweet! I call sitting by the new girl! You got a place to stay? You can stay with us! My bed's big enough!" Soul yelled with his arm still around me.

"Ugghhh WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?!" Kid yelled. "It's obnoxious and annoying. The angel is staying with me, I found her!"

"Kay dude sorry," he said. "And sorry if I was too loud in your ear, so not cool of me," he apologized to me.

"Oh it's okay," I said awkwardly.

"Well it's getting late. We have school tomorrow, so we should be heading off to bed. Maka, and uh, Soul. It was good seeing you. We'll see you tomorrow," Kid told them.

"Uh yeah you're right," said Maka.

"Alright, well I'll see you around Lanie. I can take you on a tour or something tomorrow, if you want," said Soul. They walked out the door. Kid looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that," Kid said with a sigh.

"It's okay Kid. His hair isn't even symmetrical anyways," I said.

"You're already amazing," Kid said with a grin. "Well, you should get some sleep. You can sleep anywhere you want. Goodnight Lanie," he said and then came and hugged me quickly.

I looked around. I can't believe I'm going to an academy. Crazy. And with this boy, and that other boy. And those girls. I think I already made some great friends. I'm actually excited about tomorrow. Maybe I do need some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

After a good night's sleep I was up and ready to go. There was only one problem. I had nothing to wear.

"Laaaanieeeee! Goodmorning!" Patty yelled from across the room.

"Goodmorning Patty, and Liz," I responded.

"We thought you might need some new clothes, so I brought you some clothes to pick from," said Liz.

"Ah, thanks guys. I really appreciate it, but, I got this," I said with a grin. I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers and a new outfit appeared on my body.

"Cute outfit!" said Patty. Just as we were talking, Kid walked in the room.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?! ONE OF US COULD'VE BEEN NAKED DAMMIT!" yelled Liz.

"Well, being that it's 5 minutes till we have to leave, I figured you all would have been dressed. Now, come along, Liz, Patty, Lanie. Off to the academy for school," Kid told us. I followed him out of the house. I was slightly nervous, of course, who wouldn't be? But I can't let fear get to me. Nothing good comes from it. Oh yeah, I have to see Soul again today too. He seems… Flirty of course. Wonder how he'll act today? Hmmm, my curiosity is really getting to me now. I wonder what this school is like. Is it a tough grading system? Are the people nice? Hmmm.

"Most of the people are nice," Kid said to me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"I can read you," he replied.

"Read me? Can all reapers do that?" I asked.

"Uhhh… yeah sure," Kid said with a stutter.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. I looked over at Liz and Patty, who had huge grins on their faces. They looked at me then quickly looked away. Weird.

"No, not at all, haha. Oh look we're here!" Kid said pointing at a building.

"Okay then, and I must say, it's a beautiful building," I said gazing upon the building. We started walking in, and I heard a faint yelling. I looked up. It looked like a monkey. Here? No, couldn't be. I looked over at Kid.

"Uggghhhh BLACKSTAR YOU IDIOT SHUT UP!" he yelled while stomping his foot. "That's BlackStar. He's totally self-centered, and loves to be the center of attention. But he has his good sides of course," he turned to BlackStar, who was standing right next to me now. Crazy. His weapon turned into her normal form. BlackStar got all up in my face.

"Who is this Kid?" he asked. I felt a little awkward with this muscle guy in my face like that.

"That's Lanie. She's getting enrolled today. She's an angel weapon," he replied to BlackStar.

"An angel weapon huh? You strong? Come on let's fight!" he said while drooling. He did a backflip and made his weapon change back. "Since you're a girl, I won't use my weapon. Deal new girl?" he asked.

"BlackSta-" Kid started. I looked at Kid.

"I got this," I said while making bow and arrow appear in my hands. Kid, Patty, and Liz all took a step back.

"Ready new girl?" BlackStar asked with a smirk.

"Of course," I nodded. "Fire Arrow!" A fiery arrow appeared and I pulled it back in the bow, following every move of the opponent. "Target spotted! Time freeze!" When I use time freeze, time obviously freezes. But only for 5 seconds with my current angel level. The higher level I am, the longer the time freeze. I released the arrow, and it pierced into the boy's skin, releasing many flames on his body. The 5 seconds were up.

"OWWWWWW THAT BURRNNNS!" BlackStar yelled while running around. I flew at him and hit him with my wing, crushing him into the ground. He was knocked out. "Okay… you win new girl.." he said with a grin. His weapon changed to human form. She turned to me.

"I'm sorry if he's caused any trouble! He can be hard to handle. I'm Tsubaki. You're Lanie?" the girl said sweetly.

"I'm okay and yes! Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"Guys, we have to get going, I have to go talk to Father about something. Lanie, come with me," he said turning to me. We all walked inside. He took us to a room that said Death Room. We walked in, and I saw the Grim Reaper.

"Hello! Hello! Son! Uh, who is this?" he said pointing to me.

"This is Lanie, an angel weapon," Kid said. I waved.

"A cutie! And an angel weapon? Angels are never seen around here! Angel weapon on top of that? Extremely rare indeed! Must be very powerful! Have you showed her to Stein yet?" he asked.

"No, but I want to. I'm a little worried though, I don't want him to freak her out and say he wants to dissect her and experiment on her. So could you call him in here with us so you're here?" Kid explained.

"Ahh, good reasons. Of course I can!" Lord Death turned around and called Stein into the Death Room. He turned back around. "Stein is on his way!"

Ah, good. Lanie, this is my father, if you haven't already caught on," Kid told me. Then a man walked in. He was wearing a lab coat and looked like he had a screw thing in his head.

"You called? Oh. Who is this?" he asked staring at me.

"This is Lanie. Kid tells me she's an angel weapon," Lord Death explained.

"What?! Incredible! Powerful! Oh what I would do to dissect that!" he exclaimed with a creepy glare.

"Now Stein, she's my friend, you can't do that," Kid told him. Friend. I'm Kid's friend. For some reason, I liked the sound of that. "I have a serious question for you, Stein."

"Yeah? What is it?" Stein asked.

"Would it be at all possible for me to have another weapon?" he asked. Everyone's face was speechless.

"Kid! You're perfect symmetry?" Liz asked.

"I know Liz. But a bow and arrow would be an interesting weapon. And an angel one on top of that," Kid explained.

"Yes, it's possible. Just need practice, "Stein replied.

"Father, would it be okay for me to take Lanie as another weapon?" Kid asked seriously. We all looked at him, stunned. What about perfect symmetry? Liz and Patty's eyes were huge, filled with fear. My eyes, no my entire body was filled with utter happiness. I don't know why I was so incredibly happy about it, I just was.

"Hmmm…. I don't see why not," Lord Death replied.

"Okay," Kid said turning to us weapons. "Liz, Patty, I'm giving you guys a vacation."

"Whaaaaa?" the girls asked.

"Now Kid this won't be easy, it will take work and time," Stein explained.

"I understand. I think it will pay off though," Kid replied looking at me.

"Well, my son has a new weapon! How exciting! Kid, I would like to see you two fight together soon, okay?" Lord Death asked.

"Okay father. Girls, we better get going to class now," Kid said looking at us and beginning to walk away. We followed him.

I sat down in my seat next to Kid and an empty seat next to me. Hmmmm.. I wonder where that Soul guy is? I began to wonder.

"Something wrong?" Kid asked looking concerned. I looked over at him. He had such beautiful golden eyes. Whoa, wait what am I thinking right now?

"No, nothing! Haha!" I said with a smile.

"Good. You know, I'm thrilled to begin working with you. I think it will be a lot of fun actually," Kid said as I gazed into those golden eyes. I smiled.

"Really? Me too!" I replied. Just as I was talking, Soul sat down next to me. I looked over at him.

"Hey, see told you I'd sit next to you," Soul said with a grin. I giggled.

"Hah, hey. A little late don't you think?" I asked.

"Eh oh well, I never pay attention anyways. Pretty boring. I learn from doing not by listening," he explained.

We sat through the class barely paying attention at all, and getting to know each other. Soul had such piercing red eyes and that chill personality. I put my head down and thought for a moment. Everything's so different now that I'm here. It's only been the second day, but I like it. Just as I was thinking to myself, Soul looked at me. I could just feel it. I looked at him.

"Hey, I uh, have a question," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Do you wanna, uh, go on a date Saturday?" he asked with his cheeks blushing. Wait, what did he just ask me? A date? Date? As in romantic evening with candles and flowers? Or maybe even a movie date? DATE? I looked at him with my face turning a light shade of pink.

"Umm… sure," I whispered. I couldn't really process this at the moment. I was caught off guard by this, and still surprised. Class was dismissed now. I stood up.

"So, I'll get you at 7?" Soul asked. Kid heard. He looked over with a face of slight disappointment. He slowly walked to the door and waited.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I responded.

"Okay, see you then," he said with a grin. I walked over to Kid. I had a strange feeling that I did something wrong just now. I don't know why… It's just, there.

"So… You're going on a date with Soul?" Kid asked me.

"Yeah…" I said quietly looking forward. He looked at me.

"You seem a little off about it, you okay?" Kid asked me. I looked at him. Everytime I look at him, those eyes just get me. They're beautiful.

"I don't know… He seems kinda like the player type," I said to him. He stopped.

"Well, since I care about you, I'll give you the truth and my honest opinion. He is kind of a player actually. And if you don't want to get hurt, I think you should just walk your way around this, I know you can do it," he explained. He cares about me… Those words gave me a great feeling. Why though? A question for myself to figure out.

"So, call off the date?" I asked.

"You don't have to. That would seem a little rude. Just go on the date, then after that, just try to remain friends. Just trust me on this one. I don't want to see you get hurt from something like this," he told me. I looked at him.

"Thank you Kid, it means a lot. Really," I looked at him and told him. He smiled at me and nodded. I looked over at the door, where Liz and Patty were standing. They both had a huge grin on their face. We walked out the door and started on our way home. All I could think of was this date and the things Kid said to me, and why they gave me such a good feeling that I've never felt before. Answers, I want answers on this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

After our seeming long and awkward walk, we finally made it home. I wonder why Liz and Patty were grinning like that? It was a little weird. Maybe I should ask. I walked over to them.

"Uh hey Liz, Patty, can I ask you something?" I asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course, what is it?" Liz asked me. Patty was half-way in the situation. She was feeding her giraffe.

"Why were you two grinning like that earlier while me and Kid were talking?" I looked over at the wall. Liz put her hand on my shoulder and we sat down.

"Well, we can already tell Kid really likes you. A lot. Honestly I've never seen him act this way towards another girl. Or person actually. How do you feel about Kid?" she asked. How do I feel about Kid? I never really gave that question a lot of thought. The things he says to me… They make me happy. What's that supposed to mean? Ugh, I need to figure this out now. I looked over at her.

"Well, I actually never gave it much thought. He tells me all these nice things, then I look at his face and I see those gorgeous golden eyes, then I just lose all train of thought, and forget what I'm saying. After my weird little daze, I realize he's talking, and he's saying things, and it makes me all happy and warm feeling and stuff… I've never felt this way before. It's confusing me.." I explained. Wow I really just spilled my heart out about Kid. I looked at Liz who was nodding.

"I see. I think you have yourself a crush here girly. Crushes are always cute. Oh hey, I heard you're going on a date with Soul? How'd you get into that situation?" Oh my. The date. With Soul. I forgot about that until now.

"Yeah..We were talking all class period. He has such a chill personality. And piercing but beautiful red eyes.." I said looking down.

"Oh my! Seems like you have a mini crush on Soul. But trust me, Kid is a much better pick here," Liz explained. Mini crush? Ugh.. For real? Damn.

"Well.. I feel like I disappointed Kid somehow by it. He seemed upset," I told her.

"Hmmm.. I think Kid likes you. Let's just give him some time and see how things play out, alright?" she said with a smile.

"Okay!" I replied back. Liz is so nice.

"Listen, if you ever need a girl to talk to, I'm here. And so is Patty. Okay? Sisters for life?" she said happily. Sisters for life? New best friend.

"Of course, thanks! Sisters for life!" I replied back. I looked over at Patty.

"Whooo! Sisters!" Patty yelled. "With Lanie! Ahhh yes this is freaking great!" she squealed. Kid peeked around the corner.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah of course Kid," Patty giggled.

"Well that's good. Oh Lanie, I forgot to tell you, my dad has a mission for you already," Kid told me.

"Mission? What kind?" I asked. Wow a mission already? I can prove myself to everyone.

"Well, he said you could go alone or take someone with you. He said it'll be a pretty difficult mission, so I think you should take someone with you," he explained.

"Can I try it alone? I think I" could handle it," I told him. Kid looked shocked.

"Are you sure? I could- I mean someone can go with you… Your mission is to take down a group of witches. Do you really mean it?" Kid asked. I'm pretty sure he wants to come with me. But I got this, I can handle it. I'm an angel weapon of course.

"I got this. Okay? Don't worry!" I said trying to make him feel better. I put my hand on him. "Please. I got it," I said once more.

"Well if you say so. But don't count on me not worrying. I will worry. If you need anything… Let me know somehow," Kid explained. He smiled, and then I blushed. Liz and Patty were grinning again.

"Lanie's a tough chick, I'm sure she can take down a single witch," Liz said

"An amateur witch at that," Kid added on.

"Yeah Lanie can handle it! It's Lanie of course!" Patty said excitedly. Wow, they all have confidence in me.

"Where is this taking place? And what time?" I asked Kid.

"Tomorrow. After school, in The Dark Alley," he responded. Sounds a little creepy. Kid stood up. "We should probably get to sleep now. We have school tomorrow and Lanie has her mission."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Goodnight guys," I said walking to my room.

"Night," the three said together. I walked in my room and changed my clothes into my pajamas. I never realized how silky this bed was. So soft. I lied down. Hmmm. Mission tomorrow. I got this though. My constant thinking finally got me to drift to sleep.

Well, today is the day of my mission. I got up, changed my clothes, and started out the door of my room.

"Goodmorning Lanie," Kid said while leaning up against the wall next to my door.

"Morning Kid," I said with a smile. We started walking out the door. "Where are Liz and Patty?" I asked.

"Ah yes, they're on their 'vacation'. So they get to sleep in," he replied. "So, you ready for your mission?" Kid asked.

"Yeah! Of course," I told him. He nodded. Pretty sure I am. We walked our way to school and walked in the room. Looked like people were whispering about us. Oh well. I sat down with Kid.

"Do you see that?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah.. the whispering?" I asked. Awkward. "I wonder what they're saying.

"Who knows, let's just ignore it for now," Kid said. I nodded. We went through the entire day of school. Finally it was the end of the day, time for my mission. I walked to the Death Room with Kid to see Lord Death.

"Hello hello you two!" Lord Death greeted us.

"Hello dad," Kid replied.

"Hi Lord Death, I'm about to head out on my mission to defeat the witch!" I said eagerly.

"Good! It's the witch Arena. She is an amateur, but don't underestimate her abilities," Lord Death explained. I turned towards the door.

"Okay. I'll be back sometime soon. Leave it to me!" I said running out.

"Good luck Lanie!" Kid yelled. I nodded. All I could think about was defeating this witch. Athena. Sounds kind of intimidating, but I can't let myself think that. All I could focus on was my task. I ran through Death City, and finally made it to the alley. I looked around. It was kind of creepy. Then I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"Lanie. From the DWMA. Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"Hahaha, I'm Arena. They sent a ridiculous kid after me? Pathetic," she said.

~In the Death Room~

"Heeyyyy! Did Lanie leave already?" Soul yelled while running in.

"Soul? What are you doing here? Kid asked.

"I came to tell Lanie good luck. I don't want her to get hurt obviously!" Soul yelled back.

"Well, you're just in time to watch the fight. It's just about to begin!" Lord Death told Soul. Soul ran over towards the mirror. They were all watching into the mirror just as I was about to begin my fight.

~The Fight~

"Pathetic? I'm not just any old human you know." I brought out my bow and thunder arrow as I was speaking for protection. "I'm an angel. An angel weapon to be exact."

"Ah, an angel. You don't see those around here. So rare," Arena said as she came out of the shadow and revealing herself. She was thin, but had muscles. Her dark midnight black hair was tied back, and she wore a tight ninja outfit. Her green eyes were bright and scary looking. "I may look like a ninja but… It's not what it seems girl."

"You're a witch, I know!" I yelled. "Time freeze!" I pulled my poison arrow out and shot it at her. It hit. Now she has poison flowing through her body, either way, she's going to die. The time freeze ended and she fell to the ground.

"You.. What did you do? What do I feel flowing through my body?" she asked gasping for air.

"Poison. Athena your soul is mine!" I yelled as I pulled out a thunder arrow and shot it.

~Death Room~

"Damn! She means business!" Soul said staring at the screen. "The way she said that, it's hot!" he fell back with a nosebleed. Kid made him stand up.

"This doesn't seem right. It seemed too easy for her," he said squinting his eyes.

"I may have been underestimating her a little! She's a good fighter that's for sure!" Lord Death said happily.

~The Fight~

"Mother. Help. I've… Fallen," she said falling over. Her soul popped up into the air. Mother? What does she mean? I felt a strong presence. What is this?

"You killed my daughter!" a woman yelled coming out from the shadows. It was a witch- the appearance gave it away. She had medium length dark hair and wore a torn dress. She was tall and thin. Still intimidating. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed as I backed up into a corner.

~Death Room~

"What the hell is going on?" Kid yelled.

"Athena… Arena's witch mother. This doesn't look good in any way," Lord Death replied.

"I have to go after her!" Soul yelled.

"Wait!" Lord Death said blocking the door. The screen showed me backed up into the corner. Athena came after me and I braced myself. She summoned a ninja trio around me. Kid watched the screen.

"Dad! Move! I can't watch this I have to go!" Kid yelled.

"Spirit! Stein! You go too. Take this witch down!" Lord Death demanded. They all ran out of the room, including Soul.

~The Fight~

The ninja trio all drew swords out, and begin slashing them at me, I blocked all of them but one, which got my face. A tear rolled down my face as I sat there afraid. Athena grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I screamed as all I could do is hope someone came and found me. Then I heard a voice.

"You damn witch! Put her down!" the voice yelled. Who was it? Kid! He began shooting at the ninja trio as Soul ran around with his scythe arm slashing at them. "This is all my fault," Kid mumbled to himself. "Damn it! DAMN! How could I have let it happen?!" he kept yelling as he was shooting at the ninjas. I could barely make out what he was saying as I was up against the wall in Athena's hands. I could barely see, but I could see that it was Stein with Spirit in scythe form. He snuck up to Athena and slashed at her, which got her to drop me. I began to fall to the hard ground. I fell waiting for the painful drop. I finally hit, but it wasn't painful? It felt like I fell in someone's lap. I looked up and it was blurry. It was Soul's face. He looked over at Kid.

"I got her!" he yelled as Kid defeated the ninjas. He ran over with tears streaming from his face.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" he said trying to hold all the tears back.

"There's no time for that now, we have to get her back to the school!" Stein yelled as he gave one final hit to Athena. She was defeated. Soul stood up and was carrying me. Kid put his hand on my face and caressed my cheek.

"It's okay, nothing will happen to you now. I'll protect you," he said with tears falling from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

They kept running. I could faintly hear Kid's sobbing and Soul's mumbles. Was this really happening? Gosh. Instead of fighting to stay awake, I drifted asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a bed in the school with the nurse standing next to me.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good!" It was Nigus. I looked around. Kid was sitting next to me. I looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked. He began to tear up again. He wiped them away quickly.

"I'm sorry; I should have come with you. It's all my fault that you're laying here like this," he said with his head down. I've never seen Kid like this before. It was a sad sight. I sat up.

"Kid, it's not your fault. Okay?" I stood up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. There was a scar from the top of my cheek down towards my lip. I felt the tears swelling in my eyes. I lifted my shirt up. Another scar, across my chest. I started to cry and heard knocking at the door. Kid opened the door and walked in.

"Lanie!" he said hugging me. I felt his tear drops on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you anyways, I would have protected you. I'm sorry," he kept saying. He hugged me tight; but not too tight. A comfortable type of tight. I hugged him back.

"Kid, no, don't blame yourself, "I told him. We stood up and he looked at me.

"Your face may not be perfectly symmetrical… But it's still perfectly beautiful," he said with his hands on my face. I just stood and stared. A tear fell from my right eye. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, no you didn't. It's very sweet of you actually," I told him. He smiled.

"Well it's only the truth," he said as he leaned his head in and kissed my forehead. "Let's go home," he said grabbing my hand. I held his with mine and nodded. We walked out the door to see Liz and Patty with Soul, Blackstar, Maka and Tsubaki standing there. Liz and Patty giggled at the sight of us holding hands. I blushed and Kid looked at me blushing too. Soul stared at us holding hands and grinned.

"Heh, I knew it." He looked to the side. "You guys are good together. Lanie, you don't have to go on the date if you don't want," he said looking at the wall. I looked over at him.

"I will still go, Soul. Okay?" I said. He looked over.

"Okay cool. Is that okay Kid?" he said grinning at Soul.

"Yes. I'm okay with it," Kid said smiling. Maka turned to me and stared at my cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I could tell what she was looking at. My scar. I looked down as my face got bright red.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed.

"WELL YOU DON'T LOOK OKAY!" Blackstar yelled. Tsubaki grabbed him and shook her head. She pushed him back and walked up to Kid.

"Kid, can I borrow Lanie for a few moments?" she asked. He nodded his head as she took my head and began walking away with me. "You guys head back to Maka's for the party, we'll be there soon!" she said. Party? What? Tsubaki eventually got me outside on the balcony. We sat down. "The scar bothers you doesn't it?" she asked. I looked over at her.

"Yeah.." I sighed. She looked at me.

"Well you're still beautiful with it. You should know that. Two scars won't kill your beauty. You're still strong, right? Yes. You have nothing to worry about. Honestly, I've never seen Kid so happy like this since I've known him. He really is. He deserves it. He's such a hard worker for things sometimes, and sure he's had his moments, good and bad. But I think he really is super happy. Because of you." She looked up and smiled. "And I can tell you like him too," she said with a little giggle. I smiled.

"Yeah. After he brought me out of that desert," I smiled again. Tsubaki looked at me again.

"We better get to the party!" she said taking me with her. I walked by her. That was a nice little talk.

On the way to Maka's house we talked about Blackstar and his craziness. He's quite the hard worker actually and studies for every test. Surprising. We finally got to the house where the party was being held. We walked inside and Kid smiled at me. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand.

"Awwwww!" everyone said all at once. I blushed awkwardly, but giggled at the same time. Kid looked down at me and smiled. He started walking so I walked with him. He took me outside to a balcony and sat down on the double chair with me. He looked at me.

"You know…" he started. "I haven't been this happy in a long time. Like a really long time," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Well I know the feeling. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you saving me like that," I told him.

"Well, that's true actually. And I'm extremely happy I did find you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I felt a rush of happiness and excitement. Wonder if we'll be dating? Or are we dating? Hmm. I'll ask sometime. But not today. Today I will just enjoy the sweet moments we were having here.


End file.
